More Then Just Brothers
by Taboo Love
Summary: Maybe being more then just brothers could be a good thing. I guess we'll just have to find out...DrakexJosh. 100 themed drabbles. HIATUS
1. Why?

** 1. Why?  
**

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter of 100 drabbles I will be doing. Each drabble will be 300 to 100 words in length, not including this intro. All will be themed Drake/Josh or Josh/Drake( maybe some other minor pairings as well). For those who are uncomfortable with this subject, please find something else to read. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling and if characters seem out of character.**

**Title: Why?**

**Theme: 1. Tears**

**Pairing: (slight) Drake/Josh and (current couple) Josh/Mindy **

**Rating: G**

**Word Count: 158 /300**

_-------_

"_Drake, please talk to me." Josh said upset._

"_I can't believe your leaving me."_

"_I told you already, you get to see me on vacations and holidays."_

"_It's not the same!"_

"_Why are you so upset? I need this Drake. Mindy and I need this!" How could he make him understand?!_

"_Don't you need me?" he whispered._

_Josh sighed, "Of course I do, but I can't stay with you forever"_

Mindy's parent's car pulled up to their driveway. Josh said his goodbyes to everyone. Everyone except Drake, he hasn't seen him since their fight. He was about to walk out the door until he saw Drake. He began to talk but Drake pressed his index finger to his lips and wordlessly hugged him. He closed his eyes; he would miss their brotherly hugs. They both pulled away and Josh said goodbye.

He entered the car. He could feel a faint dampness on his shirt.

Drake had been crying.

--------

**Authors Note: Josh is going to Harvard with Mindy. I know why I did Josh/Mindy but it seemed to fit in this little ficlet. Please comment, I love comments :) **


	2. Sleepy Confessions

**2. Sleepy Confessions**

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter of 100 drabbles I will be doing. Each drabble will be 300 to 100 words in length, not including this intro. All will be themed Drake/Josh or Josh/Drake (maybe some other minor pairings as well). For those who are uncomfortable with this subject, please find something else to read. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling and if characters seem out of character. **

**Title: Sleepy Confessions**

**Theme: 2. Love**

**Pairing: Josh/Drake **

**Rating: PG-ish**

**Word Count: 173 /300**

_-------_

You know Josh has been acting all weird lately. He's **REALLY** starting to weird me out. Like what happened today or what almost happened.

Okay, I get home from my date Hanna…no wait she was last week. Oh yeah Jessica! I had another date with Jessica; she may be a monther (I highly doubt it.) I came home around 11 PM, and Josh was asleep on the couch, so I try to wake him up. He didn't wake up, so I straddle his waist and start shaking his shoulders.

He slowly wakes up. I tell him to get up and go to bed, but then he stares at me sleepily. He comes closer to me (let me remind you I'm still straddling his waist) he takes his hand and runs it through my hair, then cups my head closer to him.

He brings my head closer and our lips are a few inches apart.

"Drake I lo- "he says before falling asleep in my arms.

I'll have to ask him about this tomorrow.

-----

Authors Note: Gah! I've revised this like a million times, and I still can't get Drakes personality right. Well, this was sort of sweet I didn't want to make it too corny. Please read and review.


	3. My Light

**2. My Light**

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter of 100 drabbles I will be doing. Each drabble will be 300 to 100 words in length, not including this intro. All will be themed Drake/Josh or Josh/Drake (maybe some other minor pairings as well). For those who are uncomfortable with this subject, please find something else to read. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling and if characters seem out of character. **

**Title: My Light**

**Theme: 2. Light**

**Pairing: Drake/Josh **

**Rating: PG-ish**

**Word Count: 109 /300**

**--------**

As he sings on stage my heart begins to leap.

He looks up and smiles as his lips make sweet music.

I went blank.

The screams of other fans begin to fade.

All I can see is him.

All that I hear is him.

I reach out my hand to touch his cheek.

Suddenly I feel cool glass against my fingers.

I realize I am at home watching television.

Then it suddenly hits me.

The smile wasn't meant for me, it never will.

I press my cheek against the screen as tears begin to flow down my face.

I am in love with Drake Parker.

My brother.

My Light.

--------

**Authors Note: A was feeling up for a angsty Josh. A short sad little drabble, and I hope you guys liked it. Any please feel free to review and if you have any ideas to help make my fics better please tell me.**


	4. Dark Skies

**4. Dark Skies  
**

**Author's Note: This a fanfic of 100 drabbles. Each drabble will be 100 to 1000 words in length, not including this intro. All will be themed Drake/Josh or Josh/Drake (maybe some other minor pairings as well). For those who are uncomfortable with this subject, please find something else to read. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling and if characters seem out of character. **

**Title: Dark Skies  
**

**Theme: 4. Dark**

**Pairing: Drake/Josh **

**Rating: PG-13 for implied sexual activities ; **

**Word Count: 799/1000**

**------**

I had just gotten home from a very long date with Carle. I like her, a lot actually, we liked the same music, she's a great kisser, and we like the same things. Did I mention she's a great kisser? We spent the whole night making out and _not _watching some movie on the TV.

One downside, she told me that she was in love with me. Okay, I like her but I can't say I love her, and even when I try to force myself to say **it** I can't. I have no idea why, she's the perfect girlfriend…right?

As I walk up to my room, I noticed no one was up. I look at the clock it was 2 in the morning. I wonder if Josh –GREAT! I promised Josh I would be home before 10 so we could hangout.

We haven't been hanging out much lately; it's mostly my fault with my dates with Carle and the band. I actually miss him and our times together, sometimes we would stay out really late on the weekends just talking and playing around. Not that he'd approve of us staying up late, but I have my ways of persuading him.

I reach our room and I turn the knob, I hope he's asleep. I can't take Josh yelling at me at this time of hour.

Josh had fallen asleep on the couch with the TV still on. I shake my head and turn around to turn it off. As I turn back, I see Josh begin to stir. Oh man! I'm going to get it now.

"Drake, do you know what time is it. You promised you'd be here four hours ago! Four hours!" He said angrily.

"Josh I-…" I tried to say but he broke me off.

"I don't want to hear you Drake. I waited till 12 Drake, I was really glad to spend time with you. How can you be so irresponsible?!" He yelled once again. That's it, I'm through reasoning!

"Okay! Hold on a minute," I yelled back, "I was four hours late, so what! You know how important Carle is to me, I love her! But I guess you'd never know because you've never been in love!" I sneered. I didn't mean to say any of that, but I was angry and I wanted to hurt Josh.

He lowered his head, and whispered, "That's not true." He looks up but I turn away, "I've loved someone for so long."

I can feel his eyes boring into me, I turn around but I really wish I hadn't.

He was crying.

Josh was crying.

A pang of hurt shot through me, I swallowed the lump forming on my throat and whispered, "Who…who do you love?"

He looks at me straight in the eyes as tears stream down his cheek, "You."

"Wha-What?!!"

"I love you Drake. I've loved you since the first day we met. Those hugs we shared ment so much more to me. I just love you so much. God, I love you." By then he was a on his knees crying.

I'm speechless. I stare at him for what seems hours.

"I've had these feelings for so long. I can't hold it in anymore. I could understand if you hate me." He gets up and begins to walk back to his bed.

I stayed standing, looking at nothing, thinking about nothing for a minute. I walk to my bed and decided I'll sleep things off. When I wake up this whole ordeal will be over.

Minutes later…….

Now I'm pretty sure it was no dream. It was still dark outside, I couldn't sleep a wink. I had been thinking about what Josh had said, and if I was right maybe, just maybe things would work out.

I walk up to Josh's bed and I slowly remove his sheets. I get on top straddling his waist.

I feel him stir.

"D-Drake? What ar-…" I cut him off with a kiss.

I pull away, both of us breathless. "I was right." I smiled.

"Right about what?" he asked confused. He looked so cute confused.

"Your a great kisser." I pull him back for a longer breathtaking kiss.

As we pull away he asks, "What changed your mind?" with innocent eyes.

Nuzzling his neck while licking and nipping between words he began to moan, I smirked.

I bent my head and licked his lips, he tastes like honey,"Mmmm…we have time for questions tomorrow. It's still dark out let's have some fun."

"But Drake, w-we can't" He stammered out trying not to groan.

I bent my head and licked his earlobe and whispered,"Please Josh, I love you."

I meant it this time, and I think Josh knows too because we made love beneath the dark skies.

--------

**Authors Note: I didn't mean for this to be so long, so instead of 300 words the length limit will be 1000 words or less. I suck at writing sexual scenes they sound so generic, but I try. Please read and review : **


	5. In Your Arms

**5. In Your Arms **

**Authors Note: I'm going to visit my cousin in Japan, it may take a couple plane flights before I reach there. So I would be able to update this or anything until July 30th. I'm sorry about this but this will be the last update till then _(this is sort of the continuing of 'Why?')_. Enjoy  
**

**Title: In Your Arms  
**

**Theme: 5. Seeking Solace  
**

**Pairing: Josh/Drake, mentions of Josh/Mindy  
**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 565/1000**

-----------

Josh is gone.

Maybe gone for good.

I know he says there will be holidays and vacation, but I know he'll forget one day.

He'll start visiting less and less until it's too much of a hassle.

Besides he has Mindy, I hear he's going to ask her to marry him.

I'm not sure, because once I heard I just went numb and locked myself in _our_ room.

I only leave for school and dinner, everyone has been trying to help me; even Megan who just a few days ago wanted to prank me.

I know they're trying to help, and I appreciate it but there is nothing they can do.

I just miss him so damn much.

I wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, and I look around and he's not there.

Then I cry myself back to sleep.

When I'm awake every stupid thought is about him.

I wish he was there with me, comforting me.

Telling me everything is going to be alright, because he's here.

I've never felt this hopeless since the day Josh said he was done with me.

But this was much worse. 

Why do I feel this way?

I've asked myself this a thousand times, and I get the same answer.

Suddenly I hear the door open, maybe its mom.

I tell her to leave, I've already eaten.

I hear no answer, so I turn around.

I could make out a fuzzy figure in the dark room only lit by the moon.

It was Josh.

I sat wide-eyed, then I became aware of the state I must be in.

I knew I looked aweful, but all I could do was stare as he strode closer to me.

'Josh?!' I whisper hoarsely, 'Wh-Why are you here?'

He did not answer instead he climed up the ladder to my bed and sat in my dark bedroom for a few seconds.

I couldn't take the silence, 'Josh I...Josh I love you!'

He turned and looked at me straight in the eyes, 'I know'

Then he bent down and kissed me.

As we pulled away I broke down, crying and yelling.

For the first time, showing him my weakness.

'Why did you leave me?! Why are you doing this to me when you know this my be the last time I'll every see you again?! Why?! Why?!...' I pounded my fist on his chest until I began sobbing in his arms.

He held me in his arms, comforting me till my sobs died down.

He finally spoke, 'Drake, you know I had to leave for college, but as I spent more time there, all that I had on my mind was you.'

He sat me down on the bed so I was facing him, 'I was scared, so I began thinking about marring Mindy to take these feelings off my mind. It didn't work, it only made them stronger. Drake I love you'

My brain was slowly processing this, 'But-But what about Mindy?'

He smiled, 'They understand and approve of our decicion, acctually Mindy is the one who told me to move back to San Diego and go to a closer university and mom, dad, and Megan payed for the tickets.'

I was smiling as well, 'You thought of everything.'

And we hugged, but it ment so much more now.

--------------

**Authors Note: I rushed to finish this, and it shows. Well I was in the mood for some angsty Drake. This is sort of a continuing to the first drabble 'Why?' Please comment, and I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
